Angels and Devils
by aweirdandwonderfulworld
Summary: A darker version of Arnav and Khushi's first meeting. This story is kind of disturbing so if you don't like Arnav hurting Khushi don't read it. IPKKND SS Arnav/Khushi. It's going to continue being a dark story and it's M for later chapters.
1. First Encounters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doom.**

**This story is kind of dark so be warned. Some of the scenes can be disturbing. If you don't like Arnav treating Khushi badly don't read this story. The italics are thoughts.**

Chapter 1: First Encounters

Arnav was furious. The girl had decided to ruin his fashion show and now she was running away?

_I don't think so_

He got on his Bluetooth immediately. "Security! Make sure that girl in the green and pink lehenga doesn't leave the Sheesh Mahal. When you find her, take her up to my room and make sure you lock the doors so she can't get out!"

The press had gathered all around him asking him bothersome questions.

"Who was that girl?"

"Why was she wearing green, when the theme is red?"

"Is she new? Is that why she looked nervous and fell?"

"Was this planned?"

"Where's your original show stopper, Diva?"

ASR wasn't listening to any of these questions, he waded through the crowd and stormed into the building. He went straight up to his room. He slammed the door shut hoping it would calm him down but it didn't. He took off his ascot, his jacket and rolled up his sleeves and waited. He didn't know why he wanted to hurt her but he did. Everything about this place made him violent and all the bad memories came back stronger. He tried not to think about it and calm down but the anger just built up inside him as the seconds went on. Finally he could hear a commotion in the corridor. A girl was shoved into his room. She didn't acknowledge his presence and turned to bang on the door.

"Please let me go. I need to find Abishek Kannah and return for my sister's wedding. I'm late as it is. Please let me go. Please." She kept begging and banging on the door for another 5 minutes before she slumped to the ground and began sobbing. All through this ASR was watching her with a kind of sick pleasure.

_Maybe next time she'll think twice before she goes up against Arnav Singh Riazada._

After a while, Khushi became aware that she wasn't alone in the room. She turned around quickly to find Arnav staring at her. She became aware of her situation and tried to fix her dupatta to cover herself more. There was silence. Arnav was staring at her and Khushi was staring at the floor, shifting uncomfortably.

After a while Khushi spoke, "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was thrown into someone's room. Can you please open the door so I can get out?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Arnav took a step towards her and she took one back. They kept at this until she hit the door and finally looked up. She gasped. It was the same man who had caught her when she fell off the stage.

"Umm oh it's you. Thank you for catching me when I fell off stage. I can be really clumsy sometimes." She laughed nervously. "Umm sir, would you mind opening the door?"

But Arnav wasn't listening to a word she was saying. Now that he had been staring at her for a while, he could see her beauty. Her big brown eyes, which had gone slightly red due to her crying, he could stare at all day and not get bored. Her porcelain skin was flawless except for the tinny mole on her cheek, which in his opinion, added to her beauty. Her slightly sniffling red nose. Her plump rose lips that were begging him to be kissed. He wanted to fist her glossy black hair. Saying that Arnav Singh Riazada was hypnotised would be an understatement. He kept on stepping closer as if stalking his pray. He could see the movement of her breasts heave up and down due to his closness. He smirked before he realised he was openly admiring her.

Khushi was confused at the man who was slowly etching towards her with passion filled eyes. She had never seen a man looking at her like that before. Sure she's seen men look at her with lust or longing but not the kind of intensity that this stranger was giving her. She couldn't tell what it was about him that made her so breathless. For a minute she forgot why she was even in the Sheesh Mahal and concentrated on the man in front of her. He looked like a Greek God. The stubble on his face really defined his jaw line. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair just to see if they felt as soft as they looked. He's shirt did nothing to hide his muscular form and Khushi wondered if God had spent extra time in creating him.

Before she knew what was happening he grabbed her hand and twisted her around and brought her crashing into his chest. This caused her dupatta to slip off a little. He revelled in the feeling for a while before he got back to the task at hand. Khushi was so shocked at the turn of events that she didn't know how to react and Arnav used this to his advantage.

"Who sent you?" he snarled into her ears. When she didn't reply, he shook her and this seemed to bring Khushi out of her dazed. "I said who sent you?" And this time he squeezed her wrists to make sure she had heard him.

Khushi hissed in pain but managed to mumble, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Arnav had had a long day and he knew that tomorrow he would have to face his bastard of an uncle. He had been preparing for this show for over 6 months and he wanted perfection. But this girl had to come and ruin it. He was going to make sure she was punished and punished severely.

_Especially a low class girl like her who is always after easy cash. I bet she doesn't know the meaning of hard work. A little discipline will help her in life._

He spun her around in his arms again until her chest crashed with his. Her dupatta had completely slipped off now and was only being held together by their bodies. Then he brought his other hand up to her dori. Khushi gasped and looked at him with pleading eyes. He smirked and ripped the dori. As the small pearls fell on the floor, Khushi's heart sank. She knew she was in big trouble now. She tried to struggle in his arms but his vice like grip didn't falter.

"I'm going to ask you again. Who sent you here?! You have 1 minute to give me an answer or else." He hissed.

By now Khushi was shaking badly and she had tears streaming down her face. She didn't understand what was going on but she knew that he wanted an answer. For some reason that Arnav couldn't understand, he wasn't enjoying her tears as much as he had hoped to but he brushed that thought aside.

"No one sent me here. I came to talk to Abishek Kannah about my sister's dowry. I swear that's all I'm here for." She said in between sobs and hiccups.

The way she said it with such sincerity made Arnav want to actually believe her. Then he remembered that trusting people lead to down falls and girls such as her were taught to be expert liars and that they'd do or say anything to make you believe them. He didn't let her tears or her words affect him. He took a deep breath, held her tighter and brought her closer to him.

"This is your last chance to tell me the truth before I get ugly." He warned.

"I am telling the truth!" she chocked out.

He was beyond angry now. This girl just wouldn't let go of her story.

"Fine, have it your way."

Her dupatta fell to the ground as he picked her up and walked towards the bed. Khushi began to struggle violently in his arms but he had a firm grip on her. He dropped her on to the bed roughly and before Khushi could bolt out of the bed, Arnav had her pinned. She opened her mouth to scream but Arnav quickly covered it with his hand.

"Don't even think of screaming because this room is sound proof."

He removed his hand. Khushi chose to disregard his words and began screaming at the top of her voice. She stopped when she realised he was telling the truth.

"Good, now tell me the truth!"

"I already told you everything, I swear!"

"I don't believe you. I think someone paid you to spy on me to get information. Did they tell you to get close to me? To fuck me if necessary? Huh? Girls like you make me sick. You'd do anything for money, right? How much did they pay you? I'll pay you double, no triple, to leave me alone."

Khushi was shaking her head to all these allegations. "I don't know what you're talking about, I swear. I'll leave you alone for free if you let me go." She begged.

"I hate liars and since you're so adamant to stick to your story, I guess you wouldn't mind if I do this."

With that he pulled off her lehenga and claimed her lips. Khushi was numb. She just lay there as she couldn't process how she had gotten into this situation. He bit her lips and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Her taste was addictive; he couldn't get enough of her. He brought himself closer to her to make sure there wasn't any gap between them. His hands began to caress her soft milky thighs travelling higher to her hips, waists and her breasts. He craved her touch and at that moment he knew he wanted her. Khushi didn't even try and protest she knew it would be futile.

He eventually came up for air and made the mistake of staring at her face. The tears had gone now but the trails they had made on her face were visible. Her eyes looked empty and held a slight tinge of fear to them. Arnav got off her hastily when he realised what he was about to do. She didn't move an inch. He had forgotten that she hadn't consented to this and he was about to go and claim her. He covered his mouth with his hands and stared at her, hoping for some kind of reaction but none came. He moved to his jacket, got out his wallet and flung some cash at her lifeless body.

"I hope you learnt your lesson; never mess with Arnav Singh Riazada. Now take the cash and leave. I hope you'll think twice before you do something like this again."

He turned and waltzed out of the room leaving Khushi in exactly the same position she was. After a while she realised he was no longer on her or touching her. She sat up on the bed to find the room empty. She gingerly got out of the bed and put on her lehenga. She picked up her dupatta and adjusted it so no one could see the bruises he had created. She was about to leave when she saw her broken dori pearls on the floor. She released her hair from her plaits so it could cover her exposed back.

She opened the door and peered out to see if anyone was around. When she was sure there was no one there, she made a straight beeline for her scooter. All thoughts of finding Abishek and confronting him about the dowry flew from her mind. Fresh tears fell from her eyes as she tried to ignore her aching body and mind. She could only thank Devi Maya that nothing major happened to her back there and pray that no one would stop her on the way to her scooter. She got to her scooter with no hindrance but she didn't relax, only when she was sure she was half way home did she choose to relax.

Back in the Sheesh Mahal, Arnav was angrily pacing the building. He couldn't believe he was about to do something so monstrous. He came to a stop at an open room. He stepped into the darkness of the room and just stood there for a while, thinking about his actions. Finally he decided to turn on the lights to find out where he had ended up. The light illuminated a large room with a high ceiling that had chandeliers hanging from them. The chandeliers sprinkled a rainbow of light on the silk drapes and the mosaic floor. It was truly a grand room but Arnav's eyes didn't admire its beauty, he was looking at the one thing that spoilt the room. His father's painting. He stared at his father's smiling face and with a roar took the painting down. He ripped the painting to shreds and threw the pieces into the fireplace before lighting the fire. He watched as his father burnt down with empty eyes and remembered Khushi.

"I'm nothing like you, you bastard!" He spat. He left the room as the final embers died down.

When Khushi reached the house she finally remembered that today was her sister's wedding and that she had gone to convince the groom about the dowry. She rushed in to find everything deadly quiet. She looked around to find the aarti fire put out, the mandeep empty and unused and most of the decorations were taken down too. She ran to the house and into her room. She found Payal sitting in front of the mirror staring into space. Khushi walked toward her but Payal showed no signs for moving. Khushi grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little. Payal looked at her like she was seeing her for the first time and launched herself at her. Khushi flinched at the sudden touch but held her as she cried. Payal sobbed on Khushi's shoulder until Khushi pried her away.

"What happened Jiji?"

"They refused to lower the dowry and then cancelled the wedding." Then she hit Khushi on the head. "On top of that you went missing. Do you know how worried we were? It's 1am now!"

Khushi shuddered before answering her question. "Sorry Jiji, I went to see if I could convince Abiskek but obviously he didn't listen to a word I said." She lied easily.

"Khushi was that all you were doing? Did he do anything to you? Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid because of me?" Payal's eyes filled with concern as to what kind of convincing her sister had to do that would get her home at 1am.

"I only talked. HE didn't do anything to me. Besides there was a lot of traffic."

Payal didn't seem convinced but she didn't push the matter.

"Let Amma, Babuji and Buaji know you back, they've been really worried."

"Ok."

Khushi went to see her parents and after a slap and a few lies she came back to her room to find Payal had already fallen asleep. She went to the bathroom and stared at her naked body covered in bruises. She knew they'd be there for a while. She had a long shower and scrubbed her body until it was raw. She didn't want to remember his touch. When she finally came out, the first lights of day were touching the sky. She was so tired but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep so began her daily chores.

Upon returning to his room, Arnav found that it was empty. He was really surprised after his behaviour towards her but what did surprise him was that she hadn't taken any of his money. It lay there scattered around the room.

_Maybe it wasn't as much as she hoped for._

He called Aman to make sure none of the news crews launched the video of her falling into his arms at the catwalk.

_No need to give her the attention she craves for and I don't want the world to know my perfect show was so imperfect._

He went to his personal bar and made himself a drink. He drank until it was dawn and no matter how much he tried to forget her she always managed to get into his thoughts. The angel disguised as a devil.

She worked extra hard on her chores but no matter what she did, he was always on her mind. The devil disguised as an angel.


	2. Awake At Night

**Note: The next chapter of Devils and Angels. I must warn you, this isn't my best piece of writing it's more of a filler chapter :S If you want a look at Arnav's apartment, go to my profile and click on the link under the visuals. The bold bits are dreams and italics are thoughts. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Awake At Night

Sheesh Mahal

There was a knocking sound coming from somewhere and Arnav swore that if it didn't stop he'd kill someone. Just as he was about to bite someone's head off, someone flung open the curtains in his room. Arnav felt as if fire was burning his eye balls and an elephant parade decided to march through his head. In short, Arnav clutched his head and groaned in agony.

He was about to unleash his inner demon on whom ever had the audacity to wake him up when a voice interrupted him. "Serves you right for drinking the entire mini bar dry."

He recognised the voice immediately and calmed down considerably. All he could do was grunt in response and burrow himself deeper under the covers. The figure went towards him and ripped the covers off.

"Oh no you don't Mr Raizada."

"Di please!" he begged.

"Nope. You have a very important meeting this morning and then we leave for Delhi."

Arnav sat up straight in his bed when she mentioned the meeting. He'd been preparing for 12 years for this moment. 12 years to get back at the bastard of an uncle who had kicked them out when they had needed him the most. 12 years to take back what was rightfully there's. Just because he was hung over didn't mean he was going to throw 12 years of preparation away.

"Thanks for waking me up Di."

He rushed out of bed, took a long shower and got ready in 10 minutes. He put on his shades to cover his red eyes and then he called Aman to make sure he was in position, when he got his confirmation; he moved out of his room and headed for the terrace where his uncle was.

The deal had gone as smoothly as he had planned, his uncle's partner had double crossed him. His uncle was now let penniless and homeless and he now owned the Sheesh Mahal fully. It was a good day.

_It would be a better day if I could get that damn girl off my mind._

* * *

Gupta Haveli

Khushi was also having the same problem. She couldn't keep her mind off the man who looked like an angel and acted like a devil to her. Every time she moved, some part of her body would start hurting and she would again be reminded of him. She had single handedly managed to clear up all the wedding decoration and she had started cleaning the whole house. What she really wanted to do was make some jelabies but that would raise too many questions.

When the house seemed pretty much spotless she had gone to the kitchen to make the jelabies but had realised that it was pooja time. When she had gone down to pooja to help set everything up, everyone was surprised. They'd normally have to drag Khushi out of bed and drag her downstairs. So seeing Khushi come to pooja by herself was something of a phenomena.

"Hey Sanka Devi! You're here." Said Buaji in surprise.

"Of course I am Buaji, where else would I be?"

"Why are you up so early? Were you hoping to eat a few sweets before pooja?"

"No Buaji, I felt guilty about yesterday so I thought I'd clean everything up."

Her mother looked at her with concern. "Is everything ok Khushi?"

"Of course it is Amma. Why'd you ask?"

Garima noticed the dark circles under her eyes. "Did you sleep last night?"

"I didn't feel like it. I wasn't tried. I had so much energy so I started cleaning."

"Hey Devi Maya! You've been cleaning since last night?"

"Yeah so?"

"After pooja you're going straight to bed."

"Amma." Whined Khushi.

"She's right Khushi." Said Sashi. "You need sleep beta."

"I'm fine Babuji, I promise."

"Khushi stop acting like a child and listen to us." Said her father firmly.

"Fine."

After the pooja had finished, Khushi had taken her prashad and gone up to her and her sister's room. As soon as she lay down on the bed she felt sleep claim her. She tried to fight it off but she realised just how tired she was. Her mind and body were screaming for her to give in so she did.

**Khushi was having a wonderful time at her sister's wedding. She had managed to convince Abishekji to lower the dowry. Heck he even said he didn't care about dowry, he only wanted her sister. The Gupta's had been over joyed when they had heard about this and Khushi had been treated like a hero.**

**She had clapped and thrown flowers when her sister had taken the pheras. She was currently dancing with all the kids when she felt a vice like grip on her arms. She turned around to find Arnav something or other (honestly it was too much of a long name for her to remember) staring at her with cold eyes.**

"**Come with me now!"**

**Khushi glanced around fearfully but for some reason no one seemed to see them. No one had so much as raised an eyebrow at her being dragged away by a strange man. She wasn't sure how but he had taken her to her room and pushed her in. He then locked the door and pushed her against it. Khushi lowered her eyes as he pressed his body to hers.**

"**You ruined my show."**

"**I'm sorry." She said in a quiet voice.**

"**I worked very hard on that, so now you must be punished." He purred.**

**She looked up and the look in his eyes sparked some sort of foreign feeling inside of her. Before she could respond, he had claimed her lips. She let out a satisfied sigh as if she had been waiting for him to do this to her for all of eternity. His lips moved against hers in passion and soon she was responding equally fervently. His lips moved down to her neck and on to her collar bone. She clutched his shoulders tightly as he held on to her waist. He nipped at the bone and licked the area. He continued to do this and the room began shaking. She wanted to tell him to stop but he just wouldn't.**

Khushi opened her eyes to find her sister staring at her in concern. She looked around and there was on sign of that Arnav guy.

"What happened Jiji?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. What were you dreaming about?"

"Why?"

"Because you were thrashing and moaning in your sleep. And whispering things I couldn't quiet catch."

Khushi turned red. She couldn't believe she had a dream about that man.

_It wasn't a dream Khushi, it was a nightmare. Dreams are meant to be filled with pleasant things and what he was going wasn't nice at all. You're right it was beyond nice. Shut up brain, no wonder everyone calls you Sanka Devi._

Khushi looked back at her sister to find her staring at her weirdly. "I don't remember what the dream was about but thanks for waking me up Jiji." She lied quickly.

"Maybe I should've let you sleep longer. You look like you need it."

Khushi yawned. "I think you're right Jiji."

Payal moved out of the room and Khushi lay on the bed once again, trying very hard not to think about that wretched man.

* * *

Raizada Mansion

Through out the day the girl in pink and green had occupied his mind. All through his meeting, all through breakfast and all through the drive to Delhi. It was 2 am and Arnav's thoughts were still filled with that bright eyed beauty. The way her lips felt against his, the way her body pressed perfectly on his, the way her skin felt. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted her badly.

He called up Aman. "Aman!"

A groggy voice came from the speakers. "Yes sir."

"I want you to find everything you can about that girl."

"What girl?"

"The one in the green and pink lehenga."

"What?"

"The one that ruined my show dammit!"

"Oh ok." There was a pause. "You want me to do it now?"

"Yes of course I do!"

Aman sighed. "I'll get on it sir."

"Good. As soon as you find something tell me. Otherwise you're fired."

"If you fired me the amount of times you said you would, I'd be jobless by now." He mumbled.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing. I said I'll work all night and see if I can find anything."

They cut the call. Arnav could finally sleep peacefully knowing that Aman was on the job. However the pink and green beauty still managed to haunt his dreams with her luscious lips and doe like eyes. Aman, on the other hand, got no sleep what so ever as he had the extraneous task of finding this mysterious girl that his boss had taken a liking to and if he didn't get any information by morning, he knew what his punishment would be.

By morning, Aman knew everything about Khushi from her birth date to the colour of her favourite dress. He was so tired he felt like he was going to collapse. But like a faithful employee, he got fresh, got dressed and left for work. When he arrived, he saw that ASR was already in his cabin. He knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in."

"Sir."

"Ah Aman. I trust you have everything I need."

"Of course sir." Aman handed him a big file labelled Khushi Kumari Gupta.

"So her name is Khushi."

"Yes sir."

"What else is in this?"

"Everything and anything you could possibly want to know. If it's not in there, it's not about her."

"Good work. Oh and Aman."

"Yes sir?"

"Take the day off."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're no use to me in your tired state. I want you fresh and ready to work tomorrow morning, 6 am sharp. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

Arnav knew that Aman was one of a kind. He always got the job done better than ASR sometimes. He made a mental note to give him a raise before he walked out of the office carrying a heavy file. He drove to his private apartment and went straight to the kitchen. He had missed breakfast in his haste to get to the office and get the information of the girl in green and pink, whose name is Khushi apparently.

As expected there was barely any food in the kitchen, just some small snacks. Even though he came here often, it was mostly to "entertain" his guests. Oh why put the matter lightly, he used this apartment to have sex with as many girls as he wanted. He walked to the mini bar and poured himself a drink and headed to the living room. He had told the decorator that he wanted the apartment to be modern and that he liked the colour red. And the decorator had defiantly gone to town with that information.

Once in the living room; he took off his jacket, unbuttoned his waistcoat, loosened his tie, kicked his shoes off and relaxed. He took a sip of his drink before he dove into her file. By noon he knew her better than she knew herself, or so he thought. He had found out many interesting things about her and he was prepared to use that to his advantage.

"Since you've been plaguing my dreams, I'm going to plague your life, Miss Khushi Kumari Gupta."

* * *

**Note: I told you this wasn't my best piece, I promise the next chapter will be better and longer. I know the dream scene was disappointing too, it was my first time writing something like this. I promise to read up of these matters so I can write better scenes.**


	3. Deals Made, Deals Broken

**First of all, thank you all for the comments. I have decided to update because I don't know when I'm going to get another time in this holiday because I have a lot of exam prep and coursework to get through. As promised this chapter is longer and hopefully it doesn't sound like it's dragging. As always the italics are thought and the bold bits are memories. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Deals Made, Deals Broken

Gupta Haveli

Shashi Gupta was a man with very few regrets in life. He didn't regret it when his parents told him to stay at home and work so his siblings could get a good education and good jobs. He didn't regret it when he had to remarry a woman a month after his wife had died so his daughter could have a mother. He certainly didn't regret taking in Khushi when her parents died. What he did regret was not being good at maths.

Shashi sighed and began with the numbers again. They wouldn't have been in debt in the first place had he been a better business man who could handle the numbers properly. But alas he was just an uneducated halwai who couldn't even put his daughters through college no matter how much he wanted to. The wedding had taken a lot out of them and money was incredibly short.

Not that he told his daughters about that. Khushi would die of guilt and Payal would go into depression. He hated to see any of his daughters upset. He continued to stare at the papers and only one solution came to mind. He'd have to sell his beloved ancestral home. It was that or sell all his wife's, sister's and daughters jewellery. And he couldn't bear to do that. His daughters were in the prime of their youth and would be getting married off any day. How could they do that with no jewellery? Even if he did manage to sell both his wife's and sister's jewellery, it still wouldn't cover everything.

He made a decision. He would sell his house to someone who would let them stay if they paid rent. It was a fairly reasonable thing to ask for. Plus the house was huge. He wouldn't mind other tenants in it too as long as the landlord didn't kick them out. He didn't really want to sell his home but times were tough and he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Raizada Mansion

After Arnav had finished reading Khushi's file, he had made a few phone calls and headed home. As soon as he walked through the door he headed towards his sister's room. He barged in without knocking.

"It's rude to come into people's rooms without knocking, Chote. Besides, you don't know what I was doing." Said his sister.

"Jijaji is out of town so I can safely deduce you were doing nothing in your room."

"Well…" she said suggestively.

He rolled his eyes. "Di, I'm going out of town for a few days."

"What? We just got back."

"I know but some important business has come up in Lucknow and I'm needed."

"Chote, if it's about our uncle, leave him alone. He doesn't deserve our attention."

Arnav clenched his fists. "He deserves to die a slow and painful death and so does Dadi."

"Chote!"

He ignored her outburst. "Rest assured that I'm not going after that scum. I promise. I just need to close this business deal. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Ok, just be careful."

"Di, I'm not a child. I don't need to be careful."

Anjili brushed his comment aside and got up from the bed to pull his cheeks and mess his hair up. She then walked away leaving a shocked Arnav behind. He was dragged out of his stupor by the ringing of his phone.

"Sir?"

"What do you want Aman? You're meant to be taking the day off."

"I know sir but-"

"Next time I'm not going to give you any holidays. No matter how much you beg for them."

"Sir, some interesting developments have occurred."

Arnav smirked. "Have they?"

"Yes sir. I think you need to come to Lucknow as soon as possible."

He already knew Aman had sorted everything out. "When's my flight?"

"In 2 hours sir."

"Private jet?"

"Of course."

"Sheesh Mahal?"

"Yes sir."

"Aman, you've just earned another raise from me."

There was a shocked silence. "Thank you sir."

"No problem Aman."

He hung up and began packing.

* * *

Gupta Haveli

Shashi Gupta ran into the Haveli with a box of sweets in his hand. He began feeding sweets to everyone in the Haveli. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Has Shashi babuwa gone crazy?" asked Buaji whilst holding her head.

"No no Jiji. I haven't gone crazy, yet." Replied Shashi.

"Then why are you stuffing sweets down everyone's throats?" asked Garima.

"Who cares, its sweets!" shrieked Khushi as she began stuffing more sweets in to her mouth. Garima smacked Khushi around the head to make her stop eating but it just made her choke on the sweets.

"I have found the solution to all our problems."

"You've found another groom for Payaliya?" asked Buaji.

Everyone took a sharp intake of breath and held it. They all turned to look at Payal who was munching on her sweets. Khushi and Garima were about to engulf her into a hug when Payal spoke, "Well have you Babuji?"

"Umm no. But I have managed to find a buyer who wants this Haveli for triple its price!"

There was another shocked silence. "Babuji, you're selling our home?" asked Payal.

"I have to Payal."

"But why?" asked Khushi.

Shashi sighed. "I didn't want to tell you guys this but we are in a lot of debt."

Khushi and Payal gasped and looked at Garima and Buaji, who looked away in guilt.

"You all knew and you didn't tell us!" demanded Payal.

"What would've you done?" asked Shashi.

"We could've gotten jobs." Said Khushi.

"No!" yelled Garima.

"What your mother means is that we were hoping that we'd get you and Payal married by now and so our burden would be lessened. But it seems like it's harder to find good grooms now a days."

Payals face fell and she left from there with Khushi chasing after her.

Shashi sighed and looked at Garima and Buaji. "Everything is going to be fine now. I promise."

But little did he know this was only the beginning of all his problems.

Khushi had finally caught up to Payal who was furiously wiping tears from her face. Khushi grabbed her shoulder gently and led her to their room. Once inside, Khushi made Payal sit down on the bed, then she got up to lock the door. She came back to the bed and Payal clung on to her and sobbed her heart out. Initially, Khushi winced because Payal was pressing on her bruises but she ignored the pain and concentrated on comforting her sister.

"This is all my fault." Hiccupped Payal.

"How is this your fault?"

"Abishek and I could've been married by now if I didn't argue about the dowry so much. Then I wouldn't be so much of a burden to Babuji. You even went to try to convince him. He's selling the family house Khushi. How could he do that?"

A cold shiver went through Khushi as she remembered what had happened when she had gone to talk to Abishek.

**He bit her lips and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Her taste was addictive; he couldn't get enough of her. He brought himself closer to her to make sure there wasn't any gap between them. His hands began to caress her soft milky thighs travelling higher to her hips, waists and her breasts.**

Khushi felt like throwing up again and made a mental note to take yet another shower. She rubbed her sister's back in comfort. She felt like it was all her fault that they'd had to go through this.

_If only I hadn't gotten onto that God forsaken ramp. If only I had found Abishekji and talked to him. Then maybe Jiji would be married and we wouldn't have this problem. But no. You have the worst luck in history, Khushi Kumari Gupta. You had to get on that ramp and you had to fall into that rakshas's arms. And he just had to punish you! And what did you do? You just lay there and when he was done, you ran away! You didn't even think about your family. Well who thinks about family after something as traumatic as that? Besides if it wasn't for that Laad Govner, then the situation would be different. That's right Khushi, don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. It was his._

Khushi's eyes began to fill with tears. "It's going to be ok Jiji. Devi Maya knows what she's doing and so does Babuji. We're going to be fine."

Both sisters held each other and cried over their bad fortune.

* * *

Lucknow

As soon as Arnav Singh Raizada landed in Lucknow, he requested for his luggage to be sent to the Sheesh Mahal. He then received the papers he wanted and set out for his destination.

_Aman truly is brilliant_

When he reached his destination, he was approached by a man and a woman in their mid 40s to early 50s. The man welcomed him warmly into his house and began giving him a tour. They then got down to business.

* * *

Sheesh Mahal

He had just got back from the elderly man's house and was relaxing in his room when his phone rang. He sighed when he saw the number.

"Yes Di?"

"How come you didn't call me as soon as you landed to tell me you were safe?"

"Because we crash landed. Then the car I was taking to the Sheesh exploded. Then I got mugged. And now I'm dead. So you see Di, I'm not safe at all. In fact, I'm dead."

Anjili sighed. "A simple 'I'm fine Di' would've sufficed. Why did you have to go all sarcastic on me?"

"Di, you're smothering me. No wonder Jijaji is always out of town." He joked.

"You! I just…I can't…Fine! I'm never going to ask how you are ever again. Happy?"

"Very." He grinned.

Anjili slammed the phone down causing Arnav to chuckle. He was about to get himself a drink when his phone rang again.

"I'm sorry Di-"

"Umm sir, it's me." Said Aman.

"What do you want Aman?!" snapped Arnav out of embarrassment.

"Sir I just wanted to inform you that Lavanya is on her way to Lucknow."

"But I didn't send for her. Why weren't you on this?!"

"You gave me the day off sir."

Arnav sighed. "Why is she coming over?"

"To fulfil your contract sir. It's been a week and you haven't had any girls. So as per your contact, she has to fly out to wherever you are to meet your needs."

Arnav had totally forgotten about the contact, what with his fashion show and punishing his uncle._ And Khushi, _whispered a small part of his brain but he ignored it.

"Tell her it's not needed. I was planning to terminate our contract soon. Tell her that it doesn't mean that this will impact our professional relationship. Tell her she can still keep her job."

"Sir, she's already on her way."

"Well do something about it! What do I pay you for Aman?!"

With that he hung up the phone, poured himself a drink and settled into his armchair. There was a sharp knock on the door. He groaned.

_Can't a guy ever get some alone time? Well you know what they say Arnav, there's no rest for the wicked._

And he certainly was wicked when he wanted to be. He got up and prepared to shout at whoever was behind that door. When he opened it, he faltered. It was Lavanya. She was wearing a pair of red 6 inch stilettos and a beige trench coat.

He gulped and said hoarsely, "What are you doing here Lavanya?"

"Can I come in?" she said seductively.

He stepped aside and she strutted into his room. He closed the door and locked it.

"Isn't it a little warm to be wearing a coat?" He asked as he settled into his armchair.

"That's precisely what I was thinking."

With that she took her coat off. All she was wearing underneath was a barely there red lace lingerie. She walked over to Arnav and straddled him, making sure to grind his already hardening erection. She began kissing his neck.

"I don't think we should be doing this Lavanya." He said in a strained voice.

Continuing on with her activities she asked, "Why not?"

"Because I was thinking about cancelling our contact."

"Which one?"

"This one."

"Well that's too bad." She stopped kissing him and looked him in the eyes. "Ok, so you've cancelled the contract. Break up sex?"

He didn't reply. Instead he grabbed her and threw her on the bed. He then proceeded to rip off the poor excuse for underwear of her body and stripped himself.

* * *

Gupta Haveli

The family was running around getting the house ready, although Khushi couldn't understand why. She wanted to sabotage any attempts to sell the house but she knew they must be really desperate to sell it so she kept quiet and did what she was asked to do. Her father was downstairs with the person who wanted to buy the Haveli and all she wanted to do was kick him out of the house. Her family must have known she was planning to do that so they had lured her to her room and locked her in. She was trying every way to break out of her room but it seemed very fruitful until she had a brilliant idea.

_Khushi Kumari Gupta, you're a genius._

Shashi Gupta led the man into his living room.

"My wife's coming in with the tea."

"That's alright, I just need your signature on these papers then I'll be on my way."

Shashi signed the papers and shook the man's hands. Just as the man was about to walk away Shashi stopped him.

"Wait." The man turned and sat down again. "I have one request."

"I'm listening."

"Can my family and I stay in this house?" The man frowned and Shashi hastily added, "We'll be paying rent and my family doesn't mind other tenants living here either."

"Mr Gupta, we should've discussed this before you signed the contract."

Shashi cursed himself for not thinking about this before. He got distracted by the great offer the man had proposed. "Please Mr Raizada there must be something you can do."

Arnav smirked.

Meanwhile, Khushi had blackmailed her sister into letting her out of the room by telling her that she needed to go to the bathroom and that she was starving. As soon as she was let out, she ran. Payal was going to chase after her when her mother stopped her.

"Let her go Payal. The deal is done, there is nothing she can do about it now."

She stopped outside the living room and started eavesdropping in on her father and the man's conversation.

"There is something else I want in exchange of letting your family continue to live here."

"But we don't have any-"

"I don't need material possessions. As you can tell I have enough money to buy whatever I want."

Khushi held her breath. She couldn't understand what the man could possible want from them. And another thing kept bugging her, where had she heard that voice before.

"Then what do you want?" asked Shashi.

"I want your daughter."

Shashi was shocked but he recovered quickly. He couldn't believe that such a good proposal came to his daughter. Especially after her first marriage broke. He was about to say yes when Khushi fell into the room. When Khushi saw who her father had sold the house to, she froze.

* * *

**Note: I don't know why I was trying to keep Arnav's and Shashi identity a secret throughout this chapter. I wasn't trying to put in a twist and I knew you guys would figure it out. My brain is a strange place. And now I'm rambling because I'm tired. I apologise for making you guys waste your time reading this.**


	4. Ruined

**I'm really sorry for the long wait and the short chapter but I'm writing the next part as you read this. Thank you for all the comments guys that was encouraging. Thank you for being patient with me, I'm going to update Here We Go Again and the next chapter of Angels and Devils soon. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 4: Ruined

Arnav stared at her with a smirk and she stared back in horror.

"Khushi!" yelled Shashi. "What are you doing?"

"Babuji? Please tell me you haven't sold the house to this man?"

"I have Khushi. It had to be done I thought you understood that."

"But Babuji-"

"Khushi I'm still doing business so either stay here and be quiet or go to your room!"

Khushi shut up immediately and stood there. Arnav was still staring at her with a smirk that raised alarm bells in Khushi's head. Shashi and Arnav sat down again.

"As I was saying before Khushi interrupted, I want your daughter."

Shashi's eyes lit up. He turned towards a frozen Khushi. "Khushi bring your sister down."

"You misunderstand me Mr Gupta."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want Payal, I want Khushi."

Khushi's head was spinning at this point. She felt like she was going to throw up any moment now. She sat down on a nearby chair just to keep herself from falling.

"But Khushi's still a child." Protested Shashi. "Payal's 6 years older than her, she'll be perfect for you Mr Raizada."

Just then Payal was shoved into the room by her mother who had been listening to the conversation. Payal looked slightly bewildered and awkwardly stood by her sister not knowing what to do.

Arnav spared her a glance before looking back at Shashi. "She most certainly isn't a child. She proved that a few nights ago in the Sheesh Mahal."

Khushi's head began pounding as bile rose to the back of her throat. The silence was actually painful and the only one who seemed to enjoy it was Arnav. Both Payal and her father threw her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" asked Shashi.

"Oh you haven't told them Khushi. Its ok, I will. A few days ago Khushi came to see me in the Sheesh Mahal. I believe it was on your wedding day Payal."

Payal's eyes widen and she took a sharp in take of breath. "How did you know that?" she asked shakily.

"Khushi told me. She also told me she was there to 'convince' your fiancé to lower the dowry. She certainly 'convinced' me." He said with a smirk.

Khushi couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face. She ran out of the room and in to the nearest bathroom to throw up with Payal following close behind. She was bent over the toilet hurling everything in the stomach while Payal rubbed her back. When she was done, Payal helped her clean up.

"Jiji please don't believe any thing he says." She hiccupped.

"Silly girl!" said hitting her softly on the head. "Why would I believe him over my sister?" But Khushi wasn't convinced. She went towards the door and locked it. She then proceeded to strip down to her underwear. "What are you doing?!" asked a surprised Payal.

When she was just in her underwear Payal gasped. There were ugly purple, yellow and green bruises all over her sister's body.

"This is why I don't want you to believe him." Khushi said quietly.

"We need to talk." Said Payal seriously.

Shashi looked at the door where Payal and Khushi had run out to Arnav.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say you have a very active daughter sir. I mean have you ever wondered why, even though Khushi supposedly went to convince Abishek, that they cancelled the wedding? Are you wondering why I know all of this?"

"What?"

"Let's sit down Mr Gupta and have a chat about your niece." Shashi slowly sat down. "You see Khushi has always been jealous of Payal and that's why she purposefully ruined her wedding."

"What rubbish!"

"You haven't heard the full story yet. You see on her conquest to seduce her sister's fiancé, she accidentally ruined my fashion show. When I asked for compensation she said she'd sleep with me."

"I don't believe you." Said Shashi shaking his head.

"I thought you might say that."

"Khushi you need to tell me how you got those bruises."

"He gave them to me." Whispered Khushi as tears continuously fell from her eyes.

Payal's eyes widened. "Did Abishek rape you?" She asked fearfully.

"No."

"Then who the hell did this to you?!"

"That man that Babuji just sold the house to." She sobbed.

Payal held her as she cried. "Khushi, did he-"

"No but I thought he was going to."

"What did he do Khushi?" Khushi shook her head in response. "You need to tell me Khushi so we can deal with this." She said softly.

"He kissed me and he touched me." She croaked.

Payal's jaws clenched. "Put your cloths back on Khushi. We have to get our house back from that bastard."

Arnav held the dvd up high. "All the proof is on here. Don't worry, I can play this on my laptop."

He slid the disk in and the dvd started playing. Shashi watched as his daughter fell from the stage right into Arnav's arms. He watched as she ran away. The video jumped to show a dishevelled looking Khushi running out of the Sheesh Mahal towards her scooter.

This was too much to digest for Shashi and his heart started hurting. Just then Payal walked in dragging a weak Khushi behind her.

Arnav didn't even look at them and addressed Shashi. "So you see, if you give me your niece I'll keep her out of trouble and make sure she doesn't ruin anyone else's life. In return you get to keep your house and you don't have to worry about the promiscuity of your niece."

"Screw you Mr Raizada!" yelled Payal. "You'll never get my sister nor will you get this house. How can you even ask for her after what you've done to her?"

"Payal, she likes it rough; I distinctively remember her asking me to go harder. And unfortunately for you, I already have this house. And Arnav Singh Raizada always gets what he wants."

Payal looked at her sister and her father. They looked way too weak to be standing. She needed to get rid of this man quickly before something terrible happened.

"We're cancelling the contract."

"You can't. So either hand over Khushi or pack your bags. You have until the end of this week to decide."

He walked away after saying that. Shashi really couldn't take any more and neither could Khushi. Almost simultaneously, they both fell to the floor.


	5. A Matter Of Pride

Chapter 5: A Matter Of Pride

Khushi opened her eyes to find a commotion and closed them again. She didn't understand what was going on but she knew she definitely wanted more sleep. The background noises were getting louder and she could feel pain all over the back of her body. She opened her eyes to find a teary Payal looming over her. She tried to sit up but Payal gently pushed her back down."No Khushi, you need to rest some more." She said softly."No she doesn't!" screamed Buaji. "Get up you disgusting girl."Khushi was hauled to her feet and dragged towards the door."No Buaji! This isn't Khushi's fault." Payal said as she ran after let go of Khushi, who slid to the floor. "How can you say that? After everything you've heard. After your father had a heart attack and you're still protecting her?""Buaji, how can you believe a stranger over family?""Because there's too much evidence to show what a filthy girl she truly is. Besides, I always knew her true character.""Buaji!""I told Shashi babuwa not to take her in and now look what's happened. I won't allow her to stay in this house a minute longer."Khushi hadn't said a word all the way through this, she was in too much of a daze. She was hauled to her feet again by Buaji and was dragged to the door. Payal decided to try a different approach to convince Buaji not to throw Khushi out."Buaji what would the neighbours think?"Buaji stopped in her tracks and looked at Payal. "What do you mean?""I mean, you're throwing Khushi out in broad day light and making a big fuss about it. People will start to talk. Imagine if they found out you kicked her out because of this scandal. People might think I'm like that too and then I'll never get married."Buaji thought for a while before coming to a conclusion. "Fine. She gets to stay, for now."She let go of Khushi and walked away. Before Khushi could slid to the floor again, Payal lunged and grabbed her to keep her up."What's going on Jiji?" she asked helped her to the nearest chair before answering her question. "I don't know who cast the evil eye on us but you fainted and Babuji had a heart attack."That seemed to wake Khushi up. "What?! Where is he? Is he alright?"She tried to get up but Payal made her sit back down. "For Devi Maya's sake, sit down. We called the ambulance and they should be here any minute.""How did this happen?" she said in a quiet voice to no one in particular."Just after that horrible man left, both you and Babuji hit the floor. Thank Devi Maya that you weren't out for too long, I was really worried."Finally, it all came back to Khushi. How that devil from the Sheesh Mahal had brought their house and how he had manipulated everything to buy her too. And now he had caused her father's heart attack and made her whole family turn against her. At least her sister believed her and that was what was keeping her 't focus on what he did. The main thing is her Babuji's health.

"I want to see Babuji, Jiji. Don't argue please, I'm fine now."Payal lead her to the living room where her father was. She rushed to her father's side, ignoring the death glares from Buaji. She couldn't stand to see her loving father lying there lifelessly.

She burst in to tears. "I'm so sorry Babuji. This is all my fault.""You're right this is all your fault." Said Garima."Amma?""No Khushi. As soon as your father starts getting better, I want you to pack your bags and leave. Don't tell us where you're going, just leave. This evil has fallen on our family because of you and I'm certain that if you leave it will go away.""Amma! How can you say that?" asked a shocked Payal."It's true. Since the day she came here she's been nothing but trouble. I wanted to get her married off as soon as possible but your father said that she was too young and that you needed to get married first. And now she goes and does something like this. It's too much Payal. I want her out of our lives.""No. I'm not going to let that happen and neither is Babuji. I can't believe both you and Buaji believe that bastard over our Khushi."Before anyone could say anything else, the ambulance had arrived and the paramedics loaded Shashi in to the back of it. Garima and Buaji decided to ride with Shashi, while Payal and Khushi followed behind in an auto."Jiji-""Khushi, it's going to be ok. They're just angry and that's why they're saying things they don't mean. Give them time to cool off and then tell them everything you told me. I promise they'll see differently."Sheesh Mahal

Arnav was feeling thoroughly pleased with himself. He thought he had sold a pretty convincing case for Khushi's family to give her to him. He was confident that by the end of the week, she would be his. He was about to get himself a drink to celebrate when his phone rang."ASR.""Sir, you know how you asked me to keep surveillance on that house you just brought.""Yeah, why?""An ambulance just left from the house."Arnav frowned. "Are you sure Aman?""Positive sir.""Do you know who was in the ambulance?""No sir.""Well find out and get back to me." He snapped."Yes sir."Arnav's conscious was starting to awaken. Of course he wanted Khushi at all cost but he didn't want to hurt her family. He knew enough about growing up and living in a broken family to know that he wouldn't wish that upon anyone. 20 minutes later Aman called back."What did you find Aman?""Shashi Gupta has had a heart attack sir."A prang of guilt passed through Arnav. "Shit!""Sir?""What's his condition?""I called up the hospital; he's not stable yet.""Crap. Ok, Aman, I'm going to need you to pack and get here as soon as possible. I'll send over the helicopter.""May I ask why?""I don't like to be questioned Aman, but since you asked nicely, I need you to run some errands for me.""Yes sir."Shekhar Hospital, Lucknow

Khushi, Payal, Garima and Buaji were all waiting outside the emergency room. Garima was crying and Buaji was trying to comfort her as well sending death glares to Khushi. Tears dropped silently from Khushi's eyes as she sat there staring in to space and Payal was trying to be strong for her entire family. After what seemed like forever, a doctor came out of the ward. They all rushed to see what he had to say."Don't worry, Mr Gupta is perfectly fine. He's in a stable condition now." They all breathed a sigh relief. "But he still hasn't regained consciousness and we'd like to keep him in for observation. Tell me, has he been under a lot of stress lately?"Buaji and Garima turned to glare at Khushi so Payal decided to answer the question. "Yes he has. We're going through some financial troubles lately, that's why he's stressed.""Ok, we'll take that in to consideration. I only asked because he doesn't have a history of heart problems. Anyway, is one of you would like to stay with him over night you can. And if he recovers quickly, you should be able to take him home in a couple of days"They all thanked the doctor and let him go. Garima decided that she was going to stay so Buaji went home to get some things for her and Shashi. Payal and Khushi decided to go to the temple to thank Devi Maya for their father's stable condition and to ask to speed up his and Khushi had just exited the hospital when Payal thought she heard some one call her name. She dismissed it and continued walking until she heard it again. She turned to look for whoever was calling her and found a man walking towards her in a suit. She had a bad feeling about him and just knew that he was some how connected to that Arnav turned to Khushi. "Khushi, go to the temple without me ok?""But Jiji-""Khushi go! I'm right behind you." Payal made sure that Khushi got on an auto before she turned back to the man. "Who are you?"He looked slightly startled but answered the question. "I'm Aman Mehta.""What do you want?""I want to have a chat with you.""Are you connected with that Arnav guy in any way?" she asked in suspicion."Arnav Singh Raizada? Yes, I'm his assistant.""Then I don't want to talk to you." Payal turned to walk away but he grabbed her hand. "Don't touch me!" she bit out.

"I'm sorry." He let go of her hand. "Sir sends his condolences for your father.""Thankfully my father's not dead, so you can tell him to stuff his condolences.""He'll be glad to hear that nothings happened to your father. He has told me to pay for the hospital fees."Payal gapped at him. "How dare he?! We don't want his dirty money! After what he's done, he thinks money and "condolences" will solve everything? We don't need his help, we can take care of ourselves. So you can take his filthy money back to him."With that Payal stormed away. All thoughts of going to the temple flew out of the window. She now only had one thought on her mind.


	6. Family Comes First

Chapter 6: Family Comes First

Devi Maya Mandir, Lucknow

Khushi kept looking at her phone and hoping that it would ring. She had come to the mandir over an hour ago, prayed and got her prasad but Payal hadn't shown up. She had called her sister many times but it would always go to voicemail.

Arnav had gotten a text from Aman that said that she would be going to the mandir. He had asked Aman to stall Payal as long as he could so he could have a private moment with Khushi. He had been driving around for over an hour, going from mandir to mandir in hopes of finding her. He was about to give up when he saw her.

Khushi was waiting outside the mandir contemplating whether to leave or to stay when someone grabbed her and pulled her away. She was about to scream but it died in her throat. Fear paralyzed her and she stood absolutely still. Her capturer smirked before leaning forward and claiming her lips.

When he had seen her standing outside the mandir something snapped inside him. He dupatta was flying in the wind, she was wearing a small scowl on her face and she was biting her lips. He couldn't take it any more. He had to have her. He parked the car quickly, got out and grabbed her. He pulled her to a spot where no one could see them. The expression on her face made him want to devour her and that's exactly what he did.

Khushi couldn't feel anything. She stopped breathing and prayed that it was just another one of her horrible nightmares and that it would end soon so she could wake up and go about her daily life. But alas life wasn't so kind to her.

As soon as his lips connected with hers, he was transported to heaven. One hand went around her waist to pull her forward and the other went to cup her face so he could deepen the kiss. At the back of his mind he knew she wasn't responding and that what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't care less at the moment. He probed her mouth with his tongue until she was forced to open it to allow him to taste her further. His hand moved down from her face to her neck and to the rest of her body.

One part of Khushi's brain knew that he was touching her body in an inappropriate way outside a temple but another part knew that it was fruitless to try and stop him. But the numbness was dying out and the rationale part of her mind was coming back as his hand went under her kamiz. She became instantly alert as soon as his hand came to rest just under her bra. She could tell that he was too absorbed in the kiss to stop and she had to do something before things got way out of hand.

His fingers lightly caressed her skin, imprinting it to memory. Arnav couldn't believe it; she was softer than he remembered. Just as he was about to slip a finger under her bra, he felt something push at his chest. He ignored it and slipped a finger under her bra and revelled at the feeling of her nipple hardening. He slammed their lower halves together and started grinding. He then felt a stronger push with brought him out of his lust filled haze. He slipped his hand out of her kamiz and stared at an enraged Khushi.

"Why are you doing this to me?" choked out a disturbed Khushi.

Arnav straightened and stared at her with cold eyes. "Because I want you to pay."

Khushi was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You ruined my fashion show. Fashion shows cost a lot of money to plan, put together and do. Since you wrecked it, I need some compensation."

Khushi was enraged. "That's it! All this because of that? You're ruining my life and putting my family to shame because of your stupid sho-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Arnav grabbed her shoulders tightly.

"How dare you? Do you know how hard I've worked to get to where I am today? Of course you don't. I bet you've never worked an honest day in your life. You seduce rich people and live off them."

Khushi managed to free her arms and she slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare I?! How dare you? You don't know me well enough to accuse me of things like this. I may not be rich like you but I've worked hard to get everything I have today and I've never needed to seduce anyone. Speaking of seducing, was I the one who was shoving my tongue down your throat a minute ago? No I wasn't, it was you. And you have the audacity to accuse me of such shameless acts. Especially outside a mandir. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Arnav stared at her in surprise. He never knew she had it in her to defend herself.

Good. I like a feisty girl.

Khushi looked equally shocked. She hadn't expected any of those words to come out of her mouth but she was so tired of being used like that.

Before she had a chance to run away, Arnav grabbed her and shoved her against a tree. He pinned her body to it with his and held her hands behind her back.

"So you do have a voice. Good, but now I want you to listen and I want you to listen carefully. I always get what I want and right now I want compensation. You have no idea of what I'm capable of. I already have your house and some pretty damning evidence against you. I'm sure if you and your family know what's best, you will come with me by the end of this week. Face it Khushi, you really don't have much of a choice. How much do you love your family?" Khushi turned away and didn't respond. Tears were streaming her face. Arnav shook her a little. "Answer my question!"

"I love them more than anything!" Khushi shouted back.

"You don't want them to be homeless, do you?"

"No."

"And you don't want your family to hang their heads in shame, do you?"

"No."

"Then you know your only real option is to come with me." Again, Khushi didn't say anything. "You'll like the life you're going to have more than the one you have now, trust me. Look, I'll make you a deal; you can come with me after your father leaves the hospital, ok? I have my sources everywhere and I will be waiting."

He released his hold on her and walked away.

Meanwhile, Payal was at the pawnbrokers. After the encounter with Aman she had rushed home. She was absolutely livid.

How dare he try and help us after what he's done? We may be poor but we can look after ourselves. Does he really think that one good deed will erase all his bad ones? Hell no! And how can someone work for a devil like him?

She had rushed upstairs to her room and took out all her wedding jewellery.

I don't want to get married now. Actually I don't want to get married ever. Men are absolute scum and Arnav and Abishek to thank for showing me the light. From now on I'm going to concentrate on me and my family. Besides, I have my whole life to get married, IF the right man manages to convince me.

She packed the jeweller up and headed to the pawnbrokers. Once she got there, she let the elderly man behind the counter examine her jewellery.

"Are you sure you want to sell all of it?" he asked.

"Yes." Payal had a passive face and talked in a neutral tone.

"Betiya, you're in the prime of your youth. A girl like you should be getting a dozen proposals a day. How are you going to get married without any jewellery?

Payal thought for a moment before she replied. She thought about her father who lay unconscious in the hospital. She thought about her sister who was suffering because she tried to help her get married on a lower dowry. And she thought about how their family was crumbling because of her. Because of her stupid marriage to Abishek that didn't even happen.

"Some things are more important than marriage bhai saab. So how much can you give me for all of these?"


	7. Taking Charge

Chapter 7: Taking Charge

With the money in her hand, Payal stepped out of the shop. She didn't know why but she felt freer than she had in a long time. She caught an auto and was about to head back to the hospital when she remembered that she left her phone at home. She told the driver to take her home instead and to wait outside until she came out. She went in and grabbed her phone to find that Khushi had missed called her 31 times and messaged her 12 times. She called her back and after a few tries Khushi finally picked up.

"Hello, Khushi? Sorry I took so long, are you still at the Mandir?" Payal asked.

She didn't get a reply for a long time but she could hear sniffles and concluded that Khushi had been crying.

"Jiji I'm still at the Mandir, where are you?"

Khushi's voice sounded hoarse and Payal knew for sure that she had been crying.

"I'm coming, stay there and don't move, ok?"

"Ok."

Payal cut the call and grabbed an auto, telling the man to drive as fast as possible to the Mandir.

Devi Maya Mandir, Lucknow

Payal arrived at the Mandir in record time despite all the traffic. She paid the man slightly extra for getting her there so fast and ran off to find her sister. She had been running all over the place for 10 minutes and she still hadn't found her. Just when she was going to give up and call her to ask her where she was, Payal found someone at the base of a tree behind the Mandir. She walked a little closer and found out that it was her sister. She was just sitting there with a blank expression on her face staring into space.

Payal approached her slowly and slightly shook her. "Khushi?"

Khushi looked at Payal as if she was seeing her for the first time. "I've decided to go with him Jiji."

Payal was going to ask her who she was talking about but then she remembered. "And why exactly are you going to do that?"

"He made me see a little clearer."

"Oh did he now?"

"Yes. We can't afford Babuji's treatment, we don't have a home anymore and plus no one wants me here."

"Really? No one? So I'm no one to you am I?"

"That's not what I meant-"

"Listen to me Khushi, you are going no where. I have sold all my wedding jewellery-"

Khushi gasped, "Jiji!"

"Khushi don't interrupt and let me finish. I sold all my wedding jewellery to pay for Babuji's treatment and there's still a little left over for travel expenses. We are going to leaveLucknow and move to Delhi. Buaji has a small place there, it's not much but it will do. Also I have a few people who own Babuji and me some money, so that should keep us going until I find a job."

"Jiji, do you realise what you've done?" asked an incredulous Khushi.

"I know exactly what I've done. I've managed to save my sister from a fate worse than death and I've managed to provide for my family. Khushi, I just realised how much of the dark ages that we're living in. It's the 21st century for Devi Maya's sake, women can work and not have to get married as soon as possible. So what if I'm not a man, I can still take care of my family and I've proved that today."

"But jiji-"

"No Khushi. You are not going anywhere with that man. I want to take him to court for what he tried to pull but we don't have enough money for a lawyer plus he's a big businessman and I'm sure we'd lose. We, as a family, are going to get as far away from that man as possible. He has brought nothing but sorrow into our lives and as soon as Babuji's better we are going to leave for Delhi. As soon as we're settled into Delhi, you and I are going to look for jobs. Yes both of us. We're going to need as much money as possible. Maybe when we have enough money we can start to go to classes again and get proper jobs eventually."

"Amma, Babuji and Buaji will never agree to this."

"If they don't agree, how on Earth are we going to get money to pay for food, water, electricity and accommodations? We have to stop living in the past. This is the only way we're going to survive. This is not up for discussion, this is happening. Now come on, let's get back to the hospital, we need to pay Babuji's bill."

Khushi said no more about her sister's decision and followed her to the main road where they proceeded to get an auto to the hospital.

Shekhar Hospital, Lucknow

As soon as they entered the hospital, Payal proceeded to go to the reception and pay her father's hospital fee. They then went to their father's ward and when they entered Garima and Buaji stood up.

"Payal where have you been?" asked Garima. "I've been so worried."

"I was just getting some money to pay for Babuji's bill." She replied.

"How? And why have you brought that whore with you?"

"Amma! Khushi is still my sister no matter how blind you choose to be to the truth. She's family and family always stick together, through thick and thin." Lectured Payal.

"It's you who's blind Payalia!" screamed Buaji. "And don't you dare talk to your mother like that. Apologise right now."

"You're right Buaji, I shouldn't have yelled but I won't apologise for what I said. As of now, I'm appointing myself head of the family until Babuji gets better. Buaji, do you still have that little bungalow in Delhi?"

"Yes, why?"

"Good. Amma and Buaji, go to the house and pack, we're moving toDelhi."

"What?! Why?" Both Garima and Buaji said at the same time."

Payal glared at them both. "Have you not been paying attention? That monster has our house now so we need a new place to live."

"He said, he'd continue to let us live in it if we just gave him Khushi." Said Buaji.

"Buaji, I know you are my elder and I'm meant to respect you but if you bring that up again, if you so much as mention it once more, I will slap you."

"How dare you-"

"Shut up! Everyone shut up. Does family mean nothing to you people? This is not up for discussion, this is what's going to happen no matter how much you protest. I've sold all my wedding jewellery-"

Buaji and Garima gasped. "Payal how could you?"

"Stop being so dramatic, it's not the end of the world."

"It might as well be." Piped in Buaji.

Payal glared at her once more. "We're too poor to get me or Khushi married. At least this way the jewellery will be of some use. Besides, how do you plan on earning any money once we've been married off? Babuji's not as young as he used to be and he being in the hospital now proves that. Besides, selling sweets doesn't bring much money in and if Babuji fall ill again, who is going to provide for this family?"

There was silence.

"That's what I thought." Said Payal. "Now, Amma, Buaji, go and pack. I'm going to go collect some debts. Khushi, go and see if you can find anyone who wants to buy the halwai shop. We need to do this as quickly as possible because as soon as Babuji's better, we need to go."

"What if we don't find a buyer in time?" asked Khushi.

"Then we leave the shop in the hands of someone we trust and once that person has found someone to sell it to, they can send the money to our address in Delhi. Now go."

The ladies of the Gupta parivaar dispersed and each went to complete their own task.

Payal was the last to leave as she wanted to spend a little time alone with her father. She came to his bed side and held his hand. Her father was still asleep so it was easier to speak to him.

"Don't worry Babuji, everything is going to be fine. We'll move to Delhiand start a new life. Khushi and I will get jobs to support you guys. Maybe if we get enough money, we'll buy you another halwai shop. And I know what you're going to say, "What about marriage?". Well, I know Khushi's always wanted to get married, so if she falls in love, we'll get her married. As for me, the only man I need in my life is you, so get better quickly. I love you Babuji."

With that, she kissed his hand and made her way out of the ward. Payal had reached the reception when she met someone who she really didn't want to see. She tried to walk as fast and as discreetly as possible but the man had somehow managed to spot her anyway and was heading her way.

"Excuse me Miss Gupta?" he said.

She turned to face the man. "What do you want now Aman?"

"Well, I tried to pay the hospital bill but it seems you have already done so."

"That's right." Payal began to turn away when Aman spoke again.

"Sir was just wondering how you got the money."

Payal turned to face Aman with a smirk on her face. "You run and tell your master-"

"He's not my master."

"He might as well be. You run and tell him that he messed with the wrong family. Tell him that I love my family more than anything and I will do whatever it takes to protect them. Tell him that he can keep the house and his money. Tell him my sister will not be coming with him, not now, not ever, not in this lifetime or any other. Most of all, tell him that whatever he plans to do next will be fruitless because we are a strong family and we will stick together no matter what. You got all that Aman? Good, because I don't ever want to see your face or your master's face ever again."

With that Payal Gupta walked away with her head held high.


	8. Losing

Chapter 8: Losing

Arnav had entered the Raizada Mansion. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was different. The lights were all off and there were candles everywhere. Instead of the living room, there was a giant pool with floating candles. Palm trees were scattered around the room and the smell of incense was making him heady. There was soft Arabian music playing somewhere in the house and that's when he noticed what was so different about the Mansion. There were girls everywhere. Literary everywhere. Where ever he looked, there would be a beautiful girl in a harem outfit belly dancing or lounging on one of the many pillows that were all around him or eating/feeding each other grapes. The girls all looked like airbrushed models, all from different ethnicities, all with hourglass figures, all with long legs and flawless features. They were perfect. Too perfect.

Arnav decided to ignore them and head towards his room. As soon as he took a step, everyone stopped what they were doing, the music stopped and he couldn't smell the incense anymore. He frowned and looked around. It seemed like every move he made was followed by the girls' eyes. He began to walk again, trying very hard to ignore the girls. They too got up and started to head to where he was. Soon Arnav found his way blocked by the gorgeous girls and he started to find it hard to resist them. One of them had managed to take his briefcase away from him and another was loosening his tie. He felt an overwhelming urge to take them all and he knew if he didn't get away from them now, he probably would.

They had taken his jacked and started unbuttoning his waistcoat when he finally decided to say something. "Excuse me ladies."

All of a sudden, the women stopped touching him and parted like the Red Sea. He looked around confused before he shrugged and went on his way to his room. To his surprise, no one came near him again. The music came back, he could smell the incense again and the girls went on doing whatever they wanted.

When he finally stepped into his room his breath hitched in his throat. This was not because his room similarly resembled the living room. The colour scheme was mostly reds, oranges and yellows. There were drapes and cushions everywhere. On one end of the room there was a circular bed with more drapes and cushions and on the other end, a couch with drapes and cushions. Soft Arabian music was playing and incense was burning. But that's not why Arnav Singh Raizada couldn't breathe properly. The reason why he couldn't breath was because there was a woman in the middle of the room.

This woman was wearing the most exquisite red lace saree with a gold border and gold designs. She had her back to him so he couldn't tell what colour her blouse was, only that that there were 2 gold strings holding it up. She had worn her hair in a plait and he couldn't help but notice how the blackness of her hair complimented the fairness of her skin. He wanted her to face him badly. He didn't have to wait long. She turned around and he found himself staring at his heart's desire, Khushi.

"That didn't take you very long." She said.

Arnav was so dazzled by her beauty that it took him a few seconds to get his mouth working.

He was confused. "What didn't take me very long?" he asked.

"Finishing them all off." Taking a step towards him.

"Finishing who all off?"

"The girls downstairs of course." She said taking another step.

He finally understood what she was talking about. "I didn't touch them."

By this time Khushi had come close enough that they're bodies were touching.

She let out a sarcastic laugh. "Who'd have thought that a sex maniac like you would turn down the opportunity to do some of the most beautiful women in the world?"

He snaked an arm around her waist and stroked her bare back. "Oh I'll do them too." He said casually.

She raised an eyebrow. "Too?"

He nodded. "Right after I'm finished with you."

He turned her around roughly so her back was mashed up against his front. He pulled the ribbon that had tied her plait together to let her hair cascade along her bare back. She laughed as he began to disrobe her as fast as possible was grinding his ever growing erection against her. Once she was completely void of cloths, he bit her neck harshly and pulled at her nipples until they were sore. The Arabian music had somehow gone from being very erotic to loud and annoying but he ignored it. His mouth watered as he savoured the taste of her skin as he began to pepper her back with open mouth kisses. Khushi's moans were getting lost in the music. The music sounded louder so he decided to hurry this up. He turned her around-

And woke up. Arnav woke up dazed, confused and aroused. After a few moments he realised that it was just a dream, at which point he threw his alarm clock as hard as he could at the wall. It broke on impact and stopped its infuriating buzzing.

Feeling frustrated and irritated, he called Aman. "Aman." He said trying to keep his voice even.

"Yes."

"Is Lavanya still in town?"

"Yes."

"Send her over now!"

He hung up the phone and waited, all the while thinking of how good Khushi had felt.

It had been a week since Khushi's father's heart attack and a week since Payal had been in charge. Things had gotten a lot better. Buaji and Garima were still giving Khushi the cold shoulders but they weren't being as cruel. This was mainly due to Babuji. Babuji was a lot better now and thought Payal's decision to leave Lucknow was a great idea.

"We can start on a clean slate." He had said.

They were all packed and ready to leave. They had even managed to sell the halwai shop. It was, however, for a lot less than they had intended but beggars can't be choosers. Everything was sorted, well nearly everything.

Sheesh Mahal, Lucknow

Arnav was drinking coffee on the veranda while reading a newspaper when a bumbling servant approached him nervously. Arnav put his paper down and stared at the man intently until he began cowering.

"What is it?!" he barked.

The servant leapt 20 feet in to the air and stuttered out, "The the there's someone he here to se se see you sir."

"Who?"

"Pa pa pa Payal Gupta."

Arnav smirked and sat up straight. "Bring her to me."

"Ji."

The servant ran off and a few minutes later, appeared with Payal.

"Ah Payal, I trust you've come to talk to me about my offer."

"There's really nothing to talk about. Didn't your dog give you my message?"

"Dog? Oh you mean Aman. Yes he did and I received it loud and clear."

"Good." She slid a bunch of key across the table to him.

He frowned. "What is this?"

"The keys to our house. Don't worry, I've been very unhelpful and not labelled any of them." She said with a smile.

Arnav's features darkened and he sat up straight. "What's the meaning of this?"

Payal's smile widened. "What? A great and smart business man like you can't figure it out? Loh, I'll explain in simple terms. You lost. We've decided to keep our Khushi and give you our house because she's more precious to us. Don't bother following us, I found your spies and told them your real motive for following my sister. Have you noticed how you haven't had any more intel from them for the past 2 days?"

Arnav thought about it for a moment and realised how true it was. He hadn't heard anything from them.

"It's a shame." He said in an eerily calm voice. "I'm sure your sister would've liked being in my service."

Payal's eyes turned cold and her voice hardened. "Don't play games with me Mr Raizada. Khushi might be innocent but I'm not. I know you weren't going to get her to cook and clean for you."

He looked Payal right in the eyes and said, "You're right. I was going to fuck her all day and all night. I was going to tie her up and spank her. I was going to pleasure her until she became my whore and begged for me to take her again and again and again. Would you like to take me up on my offer instead?"

Payal looked away in disgust. "You make me sick."

When Payal got up and walked away, Arnav called Aman.

"Aman, I want you to fire the detectives I hired."

"They quit two days ago."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me damn it?"

"Because what you're doing is wrong."

Arnav did a double take.

Did Aman really talk back to me?

"Excuse me?"

"Sir, in all my years of working for you, I've never questioned you. But what you're doing to this girl is wrong."

"I'm trying to hire her."

"No, you're not. Her sister told me everything and it made a lot of sense. Sir, what you're doing isn't smart. You're a great man so why would you stoop that low? If anyone found out your reputation would be ruined. For these reasons I have destroyed all copies of her falling of the ramp and into your arms. You can have any woman in the world sir but not her, she could ruin you."

"You don't understand! I don't lose!"

"I'm sorry sir but this is for your own good. I've booked a flight for you, it leaves today at 6 to Delhi."

"Aman-"

"Sir, I'm just looking out for you."

Train Station, Lucknow

The Gupta family took one last look at Lucknow before boarding the train to Delhi.


End file.
